


Waning Patience

by laughingtoucan



Series: Fallout Poetry [4]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingtoucan/pseuds/laughingtoucan
Summary: Fallout poetry based on the title prompt.Loving his addict courier is exhausting and former legionnaire Tens is learning that the hard way.
Series: Fallout Poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993114





	Waning Patience

You love your chems

your soldiers

mixing your filthy sins in dim rooms

on stained mattresses

How can I believe any declaration

any sugar sweet promise

when I can still taste someone else

some other drug

on your lips

or smell it against your skin

You always return

always kind in some measure

always accepting my own faults

But where I grow

you stumble

letting levees break

letting addictions rush back in

One day that river won’t let you back to shore

Which of us will break first I wonder

My patience

my temper

or your body

exhausted and scarred

I’m afraid to chase the answer

to afraid to let go of this

whatever we’ve built

I’m not sure I could survive letting go

I’m not sure you could either

Which one of us will break first I wonder


End file.
